


The Art of Proposing

by cheese_tea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_tea/pseuds/cheese_tea
Summary: “Whaddya mean ya wanna be ‘Miya Shouyou’?Iwanna be ‘Hinata Atsumu’!”“Well we can’tbothswitch.”Atsumu and Shouyou stare each other down. This was getting nowhere.Shouyou crosses his arms. “Fine, why don’t we have a contest then?”“Yer on. What’ll it be?”Shouyou pauses, face twisting in thought. He snaps his fingers.“I got it! Whoever proposes first gets to change his name.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 239





	The Art of Proposing

“Whaddya mean ya wanna be ‘Miya Shouyou’? _I_ wanna be ‘Hinata Atsumu’!”

“Well we can’t _both_ switch.”

Atsumu and Shouyou stare each other down. This was getting nowhere.

Shouyou crosses his arms. “Fine, why don’t we have a contest then?”

“Yer on. What’ll it be?”

Shouyou pauses, face twisting in thought. He snaps his fingers.

“I got it! Whoever proposes first gets to change his name.”

Atsumu nods solemnly. “Fine, Shouyou, will ya—” He’s stopped by Shouyou’s hand slapping over his mouth.

“‘Tsumu, that’s not fair. It should be a _nice_ proposal.”

Atsumu cocks an eyebrow at him. Shouyou removes his hand.

Atsumu sighs. “Alright, alright. Let’s lay down some rules then.”

They grab some paper, Shouyou designated by default as scribe because neither of them can read Atsumu’s handwriting.

  


_Rule 1: The first to propose gets to change his name_

_Rule 2: The proposal must be nice_

  


“What does _nice_ mean, exactly?” Atsumu asks with a wry smile.

“Hmmm... well...” Shouyou scrunches his nose, and Atsumu absently reaches over to squeeze his hand. “It should be emotional, right? How about if the other person cries?”

Atsumu gives his agreement, and Shouyou corrects the line.

  


_Rule 2: The proposal must ~~be nice~~ make the other cry_

  


Atsumu taps his chin with his finger. “Maybe ‘cry in a good way’.”

Shouyou fixes him with a look. “Does that really need to be said?” But he pens ‘ _in a good way_ ’ on the line obligingly.

“What about the loser?” Atsumu tilts his head. “Shouldn’t they get something too?”

“Why, you afraid you’re gonna lose?” Shouyou smirks.

Atsumu rolls his eyes. “Just makin’ sure _yer_ taken care of as well.”

Shouyou scoffs and grabs the pen again.

  


_Rule 3: Loser gets the engagement ring_

  


“That good?” Shouyou looks up at him.

Atsumu raises both eyebrows at him before breaking into a wide grin. “Looks like we’re going ring shopping then, eh?”

They go engagement ring shopping together. The clerk helping them excitedly asks which of them the ring is for, and Atsumu and Shouyou share a glance. “Well... we haven’t quite gotten to that part yet.”

  


...

  


Atsumu sneaks the simple band out of the box sitting on their dining room table and into his pocket. It’s in his size, since his finger was bigger, and Shouyou would not let him live that down. Atsumu will have the last laugh when he wins and they get it resized to fit Shouyou.

They’re about to go on their usual morning jog together, through their local park and around the nearby lake, then back home. Atsumu knew just the spot he was headed to. At the far edge of the lake there was a little dock, and if you timed it just right, the sunrise would glimmer over the trees and cast rainbows across the water. Romantic.

Atsumu blushes as he rehearses the little speech he had prepared in his head, and when the two of them step out of their apartment together, his heart races from more than just the jog.

They clear the park in the fading darkness, and they round the shore of the lake breathing hard, their feet kicking up dirt from the unpaved trail. Atsumu looks up at the sky, his stomach in knots.

As they approach the dock, Atsumu tugs lightly on Shouyou’s arm, and Shouyou looks at him, confused. Atsumu wordlessly veers off the trail out onto the wooden planks, and Shouyou follows him, concern dotting his face. Atsumu reaches the edge and bends over, partly to catch his breath, partly to wait for the sun to catch up to his plans. As the sky turns a brilliant orange and blue, and the lake starts to shimmer as if it were made of gems instead of water, he drops down to one knee and looks up at his partner. Shouyou might as well be the sunrise itself, with how much light he brings to his life.

“Shouyou—”

Shouyou’s eyes pop open, and his mouth forms an ‘O’ as he registers the situation. Then, an impish grin appears on Shouyou’s face, and before Atsumu could quite comprehend what was happening, Shouyou was flying back towards the trail, laughter echoing across the lake.

“Wha— SHOUYOU!”

Atsumu chases after him, but Shouyou is running at top speed, and Atsumu, much to his chagrin, cannot actually beat Shouyou in a foot race. When he finally arrives back at their apartment, Shouyou is sitting on the steps, sheepish look on his face.

“Shouyou,” Atsumu barely manages to rasp out, lungs heaving from the sprint. He flops onto the ground. “Seriously, what were ya thinking?”

“Sorry, ‘Tsumu.” Shouyou kneels next to him to give him a gentle kiss and runs his fingers through Atsumu’s hair. At least he has the decency to look a bit guilty. “I love you, and I appreciate it. Just... I also want to win.” The mischievous grin was back.

Atsumu just groans.

  


_Rule 4: No running away from the proposal_

  


...

  


Shouyou hums to himself as he paces the kitchen, taking stock of what still needed to be done.

He had convinced Osamu to keep Atsumu busy for a few hours today. He could practically hear Osamu rolling his eyes when Shouyou explained their little competition over the phone, and he _did_ hear Osamu muttering under his breath about them being “the perfect idiots for each other.” It was said with fondness though, and when Shouyou hung up, Atsumu received a call asking him to help out in the restaurant for a few hours.

Shouyou sets up the double boiler to melt his chocolate. Then he lovingly prepares the molds, painting their jersey numbers, the date they got together, volleyballs, and hearts into the little hemisphere indents. He carefully pours in the chocolate before tipping the trays over to remove the excess. He pipes a different filling into each pair of hemispheres, but he leaves two halves empty, for the bigger surprise.

While the bonbons were cooling, Shouyou sets to work on the large block of fatty tuna he had purchased, carefully cutting it into neat, even slices. He mixes vinegar into steaming rice, fanning it as he stirred, coating each grain evenly.

By the time Atsumu arrives home, candles are lit, soft music is playing, and the table is set with two luxurious plates of his favorite nigiri, each tenderly pressed by Shouyou’s hands.

Atsumu happily digs into the meal, praising Shouyou’s cooking talents until he blushes. As Atsumu regales Shouyou with tales of the various customers who had stopped by the restaurant that day, Shouyou props his head on his hand and looks fondly back at him. He could do this forever with Atsumu, enjoying home-cooked meals together until they were toothless, laughing at all of Atsumu’s jokes until his belly hurt and he could no longer breathe.

When the last bite of nigiri had settled into their stomachs, Shouyou retrieves the bonbons from the kitchen. The little halves were now stuck together to form spheres, and Shouyou had arranged them with great care, so that each new bonbon’s flavor would complement the previous. The very last bonbon was left unfused, ready for Shouyou to lift the top off and reveal the ring.

Atsumu gasps as he sees the treats, eyes sparkling as Shouyou sets down the tray.

Shouyou smiles and gestures at the first bonbon, ready to explain the flavor inside and the significance of the decoration, when he realizes in horror that Atsumu had already grabbed one. The _wrong_ one.

“‘Tsumu, WAIT—”

Shouyou can only wince as he hears a _crunch_ from Atsumu’s mouth.

“Owww...” Atsumu’s cheeks puff as his tongue makes sense of something that isn’t chocolate in his mouth. He spits the ring into his hand, then looks back at Shouyou. “Oh.” He gives a nervous laugh.

Shouyou sighs and shakes his head. “You’re going to wash that, _very_ carefully.”

  


_Rule 5: No hiding the ring in food_

_Rule 6: Listen to instructions_

  


...

  


While Shouyou is brushing his teeth before bed, Atsumu flops down on the couch, reviewing the list of rules as he tries to think of new ideas.

  


_Rule 7: No champagne_

  


Atsumu gingerly touches a finger to the faint bruise where the cork had nailed him, narrowly missing his eye.

  


_Rule 8: No flowers_

  


In five years, Shouyou has never once mentioned that he was allergic to pollen. You’d think that’d be important to tell your boyfriend, before he fills the living room with flowers and tries to propose to you while you sneeze the roof off?

  


_Rule 9: No picnics_

  


If Shouyou could sell his cooking to ants, he’d give Osamu a run for his money.

  


_Rule 10: No beaches_

  


It’d taken him hours to get the seagull droppings out of his hair, and at one point he was even seriously considering just buzzing his hair off, much to Shouyou’s dismay.

Atsumu sighs and sets the now months-old paper back down on the coffee table.

  


...

  


Atsumu lies awake in bed while Shouyou tosses and turns fitfully beside him. Atsumu places a gentle hand on Shouyou’s back. Must be some dream he’s having.

“Atsumu-san.” Shouyou mumbles into his pillow, limbs jerking slightly.

Brows furrowing, Atsumu rolls over to look at Shouyou. He hasn’t called him that in years. He runs his hand lightly down Shouyou’s spine, thoughts of the next proposal dissipating as he focuses on the love of his life next to him.

“ _Atsumu-san._ ” Shouyou mutters again, with more urgency than the last. He is clutching his pillow tightly.

Atsumu smiles and snuggles closer, spooning him. He places a light kiss at the base of Shouyou’s neck. “What is it, Shouyou-kun?” He plays along.

“ _Will you marry me?_ ”

Atsumu gasps. He hears the light pitter patter on the sheets beneath them before he registers the trails of warm tears flowing down his cheeks. He tightens his grip around Shouyou, pressing against his back and nuzzling into Shouyou’s hair.

“Atsumu-san?” Shouyou’s voice is distant and worried, and Atsumu remembers he hasn’t responded yet, too busy fighting back sobs.

“ _Yes._ ” He chokes out. “Yes, Shouyou-kun, ‘course I will.”

Shouyou lets out a happy hum, almost a warble, and he feels Shouyou’s body relaxing in his arms, hears his breathing even out.

The pillow is soaked now, and so is Shouyou’s hair. Atsumu combs through the soft locks with his fingers, his thoughts flitting through all their happy times together. He bites his lip as more tears spill forth.

“ _Yes._ ” Atsumu whispers once more into Shouyou’s ear, before sleep claims him too.

  


...

  


Shouyou wakes up the next morning to the fragrance of freshly brewed coffee and warm sunlight streaming through the curtains. He pats behind him in the bed looking for Atsumu, before remembering that coffee doesn’t make itself.

He yawns and stretches, feeling a sense of peace wash over him.

“‘Tsumu!” He calls as he walks towards the kitchen, laughing quietly as his memory kicks in. “This proposal stuff has been going on so long, I even dreamed about our first Nationals togeth—”

He stops in his tracks when he sees Atsumu sitting at their kitchen table. Atsumu is scrolling through his phone, but he looks up when he notices Shouyou in front of him. “Is that what it was?” He smiles at Shouyou, raising his mug to his lips and—

Shouyou blinks. Then he rubs his eyes and blinks some more.

Atsumu notices his gaze and turns his hand slightly, so that the ring catches some of the sunlight. He quirks an eyebrow over the mouth of the mug, savoring a long sip of his coffee.

Shouyou’s mouth hangs open. “Did I...”

“Talk in yer sleep?” Atsumu sets his mug down and stands up from the table, weaving his way around the chairs towards Shouyou. He’s wearing a crooked grin and his pajamas still, and his hair remains mussed from sleep. Shouyou’s heart skips a beat.

Atsumu stops in front of him, placing his warm hands atop Shouyou’s shoulders. Shouyou glances again at the ring on Atsumu’s finger. When their eyes meet, Atsumu smiles softly at him, his chocolate eyes twinkling. “Yeah, ya did.”

Shouyou inhales sharply and feels his eyes sting with tears. He buries his face into Atsumu’s chest, his legs threatening to buckle under him. Atsumu wraps him in a tight hug, and the two of them sink down onto their knees. Shouyou listens for the familiar beat of Atsumu’s heart as his mind races. He takes a deep, shuddering breath and more tears wet Atsumu’s shirt. “‘Ts-Tsumu,” his voice is wobbly when it comes out. “W-will you marry me?”

He feels warm drops cascading through his hair, and Atsumu’s chest heaves against his. “Yes.” Atsumu’s voice breaks as he speaks. He feels a light kiss on his head. “Yes, Shouyou.”

Shouyou looks upwards at Atsumu as the tears fall like rain from them both, soaking their clothes and dotting the carpet under them. Shouyou bites his lip in a vain attempt to muffle the whimpers escaping out of him. “I—” His words get choked on a sob. “I wanted to hear you say it.” A loud sniffle. “Thank you.”

Atsumu’s voice is trembling as much as Shouyou’s body, and Shouyou can feel his words vibrate in his chest as he says them. “I know,” Atsumu says as he clings even tighter. “I know.” Atsumu’s sob this time. “I love ya, Shouyou.”

“I love you too, ‘Tsumu.”

They exchange soft, tear-soaked kisses on their living room floor, laughing and sobbing in turns.

They both won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this piece — it's actually my first-ever one-shot! I had SO much fun writing this. Goofball AtsuHina is one of my favorite dynamics.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought about it. You can find me on Twitter if you'd prefer, [@KyriaTea](https://twitter.com/KyriaTea), or leave a comment down below! Much love to you all! <3
> 
> -Kyria


End file.
